


Surprising thoughts

by DreadWolfInMyDreams



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfInMyDreams/pseuds/DreadWolfInMyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas gets lost in his thoughts after breaking her heart.  Sorry I'm full of short little stories right now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising thoughts

When he first heard they were bringing the prisoner in for him to study the mark he was fascinated by the idea of being able to study it without reservation.  They brought the prisoner in and told him _she_ was unconscious but start testing anyway.  Solas walked into the dank, moldy dungeon; which hadn't been used for anything except storage in a great many years, and entered the prisoner's cell.  When he looked upon her his breath caught in his throat and it took all the will power he had not to leave immediately.  Solas did as he was asked diligently studying the mark and trying to figure out exactly how she had come by it.  However when he was alone with her he studied her face just as much.  He never told her how beautiful he thought she was...  Not at first anyway. 

 

That first kiss in the Fade haunted him for weeks afterward.  He should not have turned to her.  It was too easy to feel like she belonged to him already.  Everything they had been through together and circumstances that were beyond her control drew him to her more fiercely than she could imagine.  The day after they shared that moment they went to the Storm Coast to meet a band of mercenaries called Bull's Chargers.  The leader, Iron Bull, was a giant qunari and the banter she shared with him created a jealousy he had not experience in times long since past.  After she invited Iron Bull to join the Inquisition he very tactlessly reminded her they had other things to do and made sure that the qunari was left at camp.  That night when he dreamt in the Fade his dreams were of her.  They were not dreams of recent times but wishful dreams of a time when he could have had her with no reservations and no commitments to hold him back.  He awoke with two things on his mind, her face and the tightness that reminded him he need to bath in a cold river. 

 

The dreams did not stop after that night.  He continued to dream of her despite his best efforts not to.  Once he visited her dreams to see what they held but when he saw himself holding her in them he left feeling like he had violated her trust even though she would never know.  Through out the months they fought all manner of creatures together, to include more than one dragon.  Watching her fight a dragon was a sight to behold.  She was the rallying force of their team urging her friends on and directing every attack for maximum efficiency.  She led them through battle like she led them through training, rigorously but fair.  No matter what the situation her first priority was their safety above all else.  He found that he admired her for that.  She came to him quite frequently for advice and sometimes just to listen to him talk about the Fade.  He was enamored with the expressions of awe and sometimes disbelief she had at his stories.  She always had a slew of questions to ask after every one which just made him draw that much closer to her.

 

As he came to know her he became more and more comfortable with her and in doing so little by little slipped up with information that he had to blame his knowing of on the Fade.  He would find any excuse to be near her.  He would lean over her shoulder while she read to ask a question or get just close enough to brush against her in the war room.  He could not take his eyes off of her face when she was around.  Her vallaslin, the mark which she wore with such pride marred her beauty in his eyes.  He loved the lines and curves of her face itself but he wondered what she would think it he told her the truth.  If he told her what the vallaslin truly meant not just in her history but to him personally. 

 

The night he told her about the vallaslin he left out the true meaning of this on in particular.  "In another life perhaps..." he would say to her.  In another life she would be his.  In another life marked with that particular vallaslin she would have been promised to Fen'Harel.  She would have been his completely.  But that was in another life.  It could never be in this one.


End file.
